Titans Kindergarten: First Meetings
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: The latest installment of the Titans Kindergarten, and quite the special installment at that. Have you ever wondered just how exactly BB and Raven met? Want to find out? Don't forget to check the A/N, because you just might win a special surprise. R/R. Fluff


**INSPECTOR: Hello my adoring fans! Thank you, thank you hold the applause. **

**KYO: What fans you dip-stick?**

**INSPECTOR: Shh! Anyways….sorry I haven't come out with a new installment in a while…things have been hectic lately….and my poor car died….**

**RINA: Aw, este claro Bonboncito…**

**KYO: So anyways the lame one here owns no rights to Teen Titans or the show that inspired this particular installment. So don't sue him.**

**NICKY: *wearing moose antlers* And if you happen to correctly answer what show inspired this fic, than you'll get an OC in his next story, eh!**

**BUTTONS: So…this is…a…special…treat…for all of those…who remained….loyal…in his…ab…absence….**

**ALL (but INSPECTOR): Enjoy!**

Long before the super powered toddlers of Jump City Kindergarten met their beloved Zeek and his giant multi-haired friend Parker….even before they knew what such a strange and torturous thing known as school was…there just so happened to be a moment where our two favorite toddlers met one another quite by chance…or so Raven assures us…

It was such a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, mommies were gossiping…and a certain little green four year old was pulling about his bright red wagon happily.

Beast Boy was so excited. His mommy had bought him his new wagon a week ago, but because of that mean Old Man who wouldn't stop snoring he hadn't been able to take out his new toy for a whole week.

As he was happily dragging his wagon around, putting in all number of things that drew his attention, he never knew that there were eyes watching his every move….

As the little toddler dragged his wagon around he came upon a little stand along the side walk….wondering what it was he pulled his wagon over to it.

At the stand, a little girl—who couldn't have been any older than BB—wearing black jeans and a black shirt was reading a really, really big book. She looked up when she felt someone watching her…and Beast Boy was met with what he thought were the most _beautiful _eyes he had ever seen in the whole wide world.

When he just stood there, not doing anything the girl sighed before putting down her book. "What da ya want?"

The green toddler finally snapped out of his daze and blushed. "Huh?"

Instead of sighing this time, the little girl rolled her eyes. "Tis here is an insuwance stan. I can sell ya a powcy if you like…"

Nibbling on his lip, not wanting to disappoint the pretty girl again, Beast Boy hesitantly asked… "Wat…uh…wat kind' o powcy?"

Finally, the girl looked at the boy with what looked like happiness and pulled out a few papers with scribbles in crayon. "Well, there's one for owies, for your toys…"

Toys. Brightening, Beast Boy thought of something brilliant! "Um…I 'ave m'wagon! Can I…get a powcy on that?"

Looking at the wagon in question, the little girl nodded. "Uh huh…hold on…it's…" shuffling through the papers until she came to one that was written in purple crayon. "It's this one right here!"

Placing it down she waited as BB perused it. "Uh…what does it say?"

The girl shook her head as she told him. "It says here t'at if for some reason, you wagon were to get in an owie-dent, then I'll fix it for you. But we don't covers Acts O' Swine, Nature, Or Rock! And all ya have to give me is five cents!"

Thinking that that was brilliant, Beast Boy said he'd take one. "Awright, just sign your name here."

"Kay. My name's Beast Boy by da way…but…ya can call me BB…although my mommy calls me Garfield!"

Pulling out a nickel from his pocket, the four year old smiled at the girl before he ran off to go have more adventures.

As he left, the little girl carefully put her paper away in her book. _I never t'ought my first cust'mer would be green…_

As Beast Boy walked around, dragging his bright red wagon all he could think of was how pretty the other toddler was…and he hadn't even got her name…

As he was calling him all kinds of names, like doidie head, stink bwain, and cryomyovasus…he never saw the horribleness coming his way….

Just as he was about to turn back, a giant flurry of black and pink came out of nowhere…like a tornado, and it picked up his cart, flinging him against some nice soft astro-turf…and destroying his wagon!

The little girl was reading again when a blubbery, crying Beast Boy came running over to her, and the next thing she knew her arms were full of crying, snotty green toddler. "M'wagon….and ta wind…nowhere…gone!" Were the only words that the girl was able to make out…but she got the gist of it.

Dragging BB back to the scene of the accident, she look at the heap of plastic and metal that had once been a wagon…taking a deep breath, her eyes turned white as she began to work magic to fix the wagon. Beast Boy stopped crying to watch in awe…_She's incwedable…._

After a minute, Beast Boy could only stare in amazement at the shiny wagon, good as new! With a grin Beast Boy got up, and ….instead of going to his wagon, he threw himself at the girl and gave her the strongest hug that he could. "Thank you!"

And in the blink of an eye, he ran off to his wagon and started walking away. But after a moment, he turned back and said "I don' know yer name…"

The girl blinked. "Raven…"

And out of all the emotions that Raven had seen on Beast Boy's face in the brief span that she had known him; she saw the happiest most adorable smile come across his face, with his eyes practically looking dreamy… "T'anks Rae!"

And he ran off.

"It's Raven!"

And as he ran off, Raven smiled. Out of the bushes came a pink haired little girl, and she stopped next to the smiling blackette. Noticing her friend, Rae said "Thanks for the help Jinx."

Said girl smirked. "Course! Ya had been talkin' bout yer green boy for days…did you find out his name?"

And at that question, Raven smiled. "It's Garfield…"


End file.
